Bienvenue à Poudlard
by Electrastar
Summary: Pourquoi sa mère a voulu l'y inscrire? quel secret se trouve enfermé entre ces murs de pierres?...Lou est une adolescente française un peu trop rebelle. Elle se retrouve à Poudlard de force, au milieu de nos héros... HP/DM L/HG L/DM...
1. Prologue Welcome to London

**Auteur**: Electrastar

**Rating**: T

**Disclamer**: les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que les personnages extérieurs au monde de JKR

**Résumer**: Lou a 17 ans. C'est une jeune adolescente française d'origine italienne au style un peu particulier. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle est sa mère déménagent à Londres, Lou devient de plus en plus rebelle face à ses parents et ne leur obéit plus du tout. Mais que deviendra la vie des héros de Harry Potter à Poudlard avec l'arrivée de cette étrangère au caractère bien trempé?

* * *

**Prologue**

**Welcome to London  
**

« - Lou on va être en retard dépêches toi un peu !

- Oui maman, j'arrive. »

Lou dévala les escaliers à tout allure, sa baguette dans une main, ses converses dans l'autre et un pain au chocolat dans la bouche. Arriver en bas elle manqua de glisser sur le carrelage et se rattrapa de justesse au mur. D'un geste négligeant elle jeta ses chaussures dans sa valise ouverte et y entassa également les vêtements que sa mère lui tendait, par chance tout rentrait sans trop forcer. Lou s'assit sur sa valise pour pouvoir la refermer, tout y était, normalement. Sans un regard à sa mère elle remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller alors que celle-ci soupira d'un air lassé. La jeune fille avala le reste de son déjeuner tout en fouillant dans le reste de ses habits. Elle fini par en extirper un pantalon marron en tissu ainsi que son t-shirt de Mister Jack qu'elle enfila sans perdre une seconde, sa mère l'attendait depuis déjà 10 minutes et elle commençait vraiment à se mettre en colère. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir et alla rejoindre sa mère dans l'entrée.

« - 17 ans et pas encore capable de faire sa valise seule, mais qu'es ce que je vais faire de toi Lou ?

- Mais maman…Arrête un peu je sais me débrouiller toute seule un minimum.

-On verra bien, aller on y va sinon tu va rater ton train »

Lou se dépêcha de mettre ses converses et traina sa valise jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère, qu'elle idée de venir vivre à Londres, elle se sentait très bien à Paris ! Mais non, en plus elle devait changer d'école alors qu'elle allait entamer sa dernière année d'étude. Elle avait bien essayé de se rebellait mais cette fois elle avait perdu et ça la frustré horriblement. Alors elle avait décidé de faire l'inverse de ce que ses parents voulaient. Jusqu'à présent elle leur obéissait et ne faisait rien sans leur avis mais maintenant c'était fini. En un seul été Lou s'était complètement transformé ses cheveux long, châtain et frisés étaient toujours long mais noir, bleu saphir et vert émeraude. A l'aide d'un sort elle avait changé la couleur de ses yeux ils étaient passés de marron à bleu ciel, et ses vêtement était de plus en plus extravaguent. Elle multipliait les bijoux et les accessoires, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Son nouveau look lui plaisait énormément et toutes ces couleurs cachés le fait qu'elle était en léger surpoids.

« - Tu m'écrira hein ma puce ?

-Oui arrête un peu, j'ai 17 ans, je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et si tu le voulais pas t'inquiété pour moi il fallait rester en France.

- Tu comprendras un jour pourquoi on est partit.

- Ouais c'est ça… »

Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis que sa mère lui avait annoncé leur déménagement : Pourquoi une française d'origine italienne et parlant français, italien, anglais avait atterri à Londres ? C'était une situation pour le moins étrange mais Lou avait réellement hâte d'être dans sa nouvelle école, malgré tout elle c'était renseigné sur Poudlard. Elle savait aussi que tous les élèves avaient redoublé en quelque sorte à cause de la guerre et que donc le nombre de première année seraient deux fois plus important car l'école ne pouvait pas se fermer aux nouveaux jeunes sorciers. Lou serait donc avec les héros de cette guerre, mais elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle maison. Lou laissa ses pensées divaguaient jusqu'à ce que ça mère s'arrête à la gare. Elle trainait les pieds pour montrer son désaccord, plus que 3 minutes avant le départ du train. Elles traversèrent entre les vois 9 et 10, la vois 9 ¾. Sa mère l'embrassa une dernière fois et Lou monta dans le train sans se retourner.

Sa mère la regarda s'en allé d'un air triste, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille la déteste comme ça, tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent c'était pour la protéger et lui offrir un avenir meilleur. Elle avait toujours veiller à ce qu'elle parle anglais couramment, depuis sa naissance, elle savait que sa fille devrait venir à Londres un jour ou l'autre et le plus tôt était sans doute le mieux. Elle espéré sincèrement que Lou comprendrait et lui pardonnerait leur déménagement, elle n'était plus une enfant du haut de ses 17 ans mais elle était toujours sa petite fille, sa fille unique. En jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle s'aperçu que les cheveux multicolores de sa fille en avaient étonné plus d'un, entre les mères choquées et les adolescents admiratifs, Lou ne passait pas inaperçu. Sa fille avait du caractère, elle s'en sortirait très bien dans cette nouvelle école et puis elle saurait vite faire ami-ami avec tout ceux de septième année dont on parlait dans les journaux, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

* * *

_Je sais, c'est très court mais les chapitres à venir seront beaucoup plus longs!_

_Reviews?_

_Electrastar.  
_


	2. The Wind Of Change

_Et voilà la suite, dites moi si ça vous plait!_

_Si il y a un point de vue particulier il sera précisé au début du chapitre, si il n'y a rien c'est qu'il n'y en a pas!_

_Et si le chapitre contient une scène un peu trop explicite je préciserais aussi!_

_Mes titres de chapitres seront tous en anglais, souvent des chansons._

_The Wind Of Change - Scorpion  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

** The Wind Of Change**

**POV Lou**

Je monte dans le train, salut maman à l'année prochaine hein, surtout n'oublie pas de m'envoyer ma très chère guitare sinon je te jure que tu auras de mes nouvelles et plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Ma guitare, c'est bien la seule chose que j'aime dans l'espèce de chose qui nous sert de maison à Londres. Mais pourquoi je suis là moi d'abord ? Je voulais rester à Paris…J'espère qu'elle a vraiment une bonne raison. En plus elle ne veut pas me dire pourquoi on est là, elle dit que c'est à moi de le découvrir. Merci maman, moi aussi je t'aime ! Et bien c'est partit pour une nouvelle année pleines de bonnes surprises. Si elle croit que je vais rester sagement entre quatre murs à travailler toute la journée, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ma chère maman. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais je vais bien finir par trouver quelque chose, je ne me fait pas trop de soucis là-dessus, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Accroches-toi bien maman, il va t'en falloir du courage pour me supporter, et je vais m'arranger pour avoir tout une bande de gens prêt à faire 1000 et une bêtises avec moi. Et les garçons je vais les collectionner ! Et aussi des filles tient, pourquoi pas ! Je vais te parler de toutes mes conquêtes ! Oh oui maman ça promet.

Ce train est plein de gamins qui courent dans tout les sens, c'est normal ou c'est moi qui suis trop grande ? Les deux peu être. Peu importe, il me faut une place dans un des compartiments, de préférence sans gamins hystérique sinon je risque fortement de les tuer avant qu'on ne soit arrivé. C'est génial, en plus ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un alien ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, je suis une sorcière bande de morveux, fichaient moi la paix un peu sinon je vous transforme en crapaud. J'en ai déjà marre, c'est grave docteur ? Il n'y a pas de docteur ici je crois, dommage. Il faut les ignorer, c'est la meilleure des solutions. J'avance dans l'allée, tous les compartiments sont ouverts et ils sont tous pleins, fantastique. Tout au bout j'en vois un dont la porte est fermé, alléluia, il est peu être vide ! S'il y a un bon dieu sur cette terre et qu'il me voit, celui là sera vide. Je traine ma valise jusqu'à ce fameux compartiment, en poussant au passage les demi-portions qui me fixaient sans bouger. J'ai vraiment très mal au bras, cette valise est super lourde et ce train super grand, mais pourquoi moi ? Allez mon bon dieu, fait qu'il soit vide…

Et non. Ben le bon dieu n'existe pas alors, ce compartiment n'est pas vide, mais bon il n'y qu'une seule personne dedans alors avec un peu de chance…J'ouvre la porte en grand, la personne à l'intérieur regarde le paysage par la fenêtre et ne semble pas s'être aperçu de ma présence, pourtant j'ai fait du bruit. Mon cœur loupe un battement quand cette personne tourne la tête vers moi. C'est un garçon de mon âge je pense, si ce n'est plus. Blond, plutôt charmant, très charmant même, les cheveux un peu long qui lui tombe sur le front et dans la nuque. Mais surtout ses yeux, gris métallique, je n'en ai jamais vu comme ça jusqu'à présent. Il dégage un drôle d'impression, comme si sa présence imposait le respect, il y avait quelque chose de noble dans son attitude. A cet instant précis je me sens vraiment stupide avec mes cheveux de toutes les couleurs, mon maquillage farfelu et tous mes bijoux. En fait ce visage me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, c'est étrange, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu avant. Mais j'ai l'impression de le déranger plus qu'autre chose, face à son visage fermé et impassible je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

« - Heu…Je suis désoler de t'avoir dérangé…je vais…heu…en chercher un autre…heu… »

Je suis pathétique, c'est affreux je déteste être comme ça, je me sens vraiment stupide. Quelle horreur. Je reprends ma valise comme un ivre mettrait du fil dans une aiguille et je tente de faire demi tour.

« - C'est bon tu peux t'installer ici.

-Ah ? Et bien…merci »

Je le sens très, mais alors très mal. Ce voyage risque d'être étonnant mais je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal. Mais pourquoi moi bon sang ? Qu'es ce que j'ai fait au monde pour me retrouver dans ce genre de situation ? Je veux rentrer à Paris ! Rendez-moi ma ville avec ces voitures et sa pollution, pitié ! Et là ça fait déjà une minute qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais m'installé dans son compartiment et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Je fais vraiment tout de travers, c'est incroyable quand même. Il me regarde en plus, et d'un air bizarre. Je baisse les yeux en je sens mes joues prendre feu. Et depuis quand je rougis moi, c'est nouveau ! Il faut dire qu'il est extrêmement intimident ce garçon, et tellement mignon. Mais où j'ai bien put le voir ? Ma valise et lourde et j'ai mal aux bras, je n'arrive pas à le porter pour la mettre dans le filet libre en face de lui. Je suis maudite, en plus je sais qu'il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Impossible de soulever ce machin, c'est trop lourd pour moi. Je l'entend se lever, il s'avance vers moi et la soulève sans problème pour la mettre dans le filet. J'essaie de formuler un remerciement quelconque mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, on dirait un gros poisson alors je fini par m'asseoir. Je me contente de fixer mes pieds, je sais qu'il me regarde encore.

« - Tu es un fille pour le moins étrange.

- P…Pardon ?

- Tu es un véritable arc-en-ciel vivant, c'est pour te faire remarquer non ? Et tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un ange mais je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.

- Mais non…Ce n'est…Ce n'est pas pour ça…Oh et puis je fais bien comme je veux hein !

-…J'aime bien.

- C'est un compliment ?

- A toi de voir. »

Il est vraiment très fort, à peine 5 minutes que je suis dans le même compartiment que lui et il m'exaspère déjà avec ses remarques à deux galions. Si j'ai envie de ressembler à un arc-en-ciel ambulant c'est mon problème, pas le siens. S'il continue à ramener sa belle gueule comme ça il va vraiment finir par m'énerver et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, je suis un vraie garce quand je m'y mets sérieusement. J'ai horreur de l'admettre mais il m'intimide, j'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre paysanne et lui un grand prince. Si ça continue comme ça il va avoir raison de moi avec ses jolis yeux métalliques. J'aimerais être un petite sourie pour m'enfuir à toute vitesse. Non encore mieux, je veux rentrer à Paris. Ramenez-moi dans ma ville bon sang, ce n'est pas grand-chose, un petit portoloin et le tour est joué ! Ce garçon me dérange. Pas dans le mauvais sens bien entendu, mais il me parait très froid avec les autres, hautain et secret aussi. Impossible de me souvenir où je l'ai vu mais plus je soutiens son regard plus je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu. Grand, mince, blond, le visage fin, les yeux gris…Ma mémoire me joue des tours parfois et là ce n'étais pas vraiment le bon moment. Maintenant il est content, il m'a vexé et je le regarde dans les yeux. Oui, c'est ça, il est très fort.

«- Tu ne viens pas d'ici hein ? Ça s'entend.

- Non, je viens de France…

- Pourquoi tu viens à Poudlard ? Tu dois avoir mon âge en plus.

- Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour faire la conversation. Tu devrais être honoré je ne me donne pas cette peine pour n'importe qui.

- Alors je ne suis pas n'importe qui ?

- A toi de voir.

- Forcément…En fait si tu veux tout savoir, je suis française, j'habitais à Paris et ma mère à eut la brillante idée de déménager à Londres, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais absolument rien. Et pour tout à l'heure…Comment dire…tu es assez impressionnant, ne le prend pas mal surtout !

- Il parait oui…question d'éducation je suppose.

- On s'est déjà vu quelque part ? Ton visage ne m'ai pas inconnu.

- Oh non. Si j'avais déjà croisé un arc-en-ciel comme toi, je m'en souviendrais quand même un minimum. Tu m'as sans doute vu dans un magazine cet été. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

Oui c'est ça. Draco Malfoy, le soit disant ennemi juré d'Harry Potter, fils d'un mangemort, Lucius Malfoy. Je me disais aussi, je l'ai sans doute vu dans la Gazette, maman a recommencé à le recevoir après la fin de la guerre. Il est beaucoup plus mignon en vrai que sur les photos de la Gazette, très mignon même. C'est vrai que si je l'avais croisé, je m'en souviendrais quand même un peu mieux, des yeux comme ça ne s'oublie pas c'est certain. L'adolescent manipulé par Voldemort pour rentré dans l'école, c'était ça l'histoire, je m'en souviens maintenant, En la lisant j'avais eu pitié de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix en même temps. Ce n'est sûrement pas un ange mais de là à être un monstre, il a de la marge. Son succès auprès des filles doit être assez important. Hé bien mon cher Drago, peu être fera tu parti de la liste de mes conquêtes, ou moi de la tienne va savoir, en tout cas tu me plais bien, je ne serais pas contre une nuit en ta compagnie, tu m'as l'air très bien fait. Et voilà, un nom ajouter à ma liste que je compte bien avoir très longue, n'est ce pas maman ? Ça va être marrant…

« - Malfoy…ça doit être ça, en effet je connais ton nom, ravie de mettre un visage dessus. Moi je m'appelle Lou.

- Ça te va bien.

- …C'est un compliment ?

-… »

Il ne fallait pas non plus que je m'attende à une superbe déclaration et de toute façon je n'en veux, trop guimauve. Il sourit, c'est marrant mais il est encore plus beau quand il sourit. Dommage qu'on ne lui ait pas apprit à laisser paraître ses sentiments de temps en temps. C'est ce côté mystérieux qui doit séduire le plus chez lui, c'est assez attirant il faut l'avouer. Drago laisse à nouveau ses yeux gris étudier le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre et moi j'en profite pour le regarder plus attentivement. Quelques fines cicatrices à peine visibles son visible sur son visage et dans son coup, conséquence de la guerre ? Sans doute. Il me parait aussi un peu fatigué, comme si les deux mois d'été passé avaient été plus éprouvant que l'année précédente. Je me demande quel genre d'ennuies il a bien put avoir. Surement à cause de son père et de ce qu'il a fait. Si j'ai bien compris ce que disaient les magazines, il n'a jamais voulu être comme lui mais il n'a pas trop eu le choix. La nuit commence à tomber, le train est arrivé à destination. On s'est changé juste avant de descendre, Drago m'a aidé pour ma valise, elle est vraiment trop lourde. Me voici enfin devant Poudlard. Le château est impressionnant…

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard »

Drago se tient à côté de moi et me sourit poliment.

« - Génial, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu… »

17 ans et encore toutes mes dents, Je m'appelle Lou Pacioli, adolescente française et rebelle, étudiante en septième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, Bienvenue dans mon monde…

* * *

_Alors c'est comment?_

_Electrastar_


	3. I Don't Care

_Et voilà encore la suite! par contre je suis interne alors le chapitre 3 sera pour vendredi, ou samedi ça dépend!_

_Comme toujours un titre en anglais._

_Pas de point de vu particulier.  
_

_I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**I Don't Care**

Drago suivit le reste des élèves dans la grande sale pour la répartition, Lou était contre le fait de le laisser partir, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver seule au milieu d'un monde complètement inconnu. Pourtant tout ces gens étaient des sorciers, comme elle, mais rien à faire, elle restait une étrangère. Elle se mit à l'écart de tout les gamins montés sur ressort, leur excitation était compréhensible mais plus qu'énervante pour la jeune fille, rien de pire qu'une bande de gamins braillards pour la mettre sur les nerfs. Loin d'eu contre ce fameux mur, Lou les observa un à un, certains étaient déjà entre eux, ils devaient être de la même famille ou alors ils se connaissaient tout simplement. Et elle, française de 17 ans, elle arrivait les mains dans les poches, sans connaître qui que ce soit. Lou pensa sérieusement que la vie était mal faite, elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici selon elle, sa place était à Paris et pas ailleurs. Mais dans le fond, le lieu où elle continuait ses études lui importait peu, son seul but pour le moment était de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour pousser sa mère à bout. Bien sûr il fallait aussi qu'elle obtienne son diplôme, mais c'était secondaire, il fallait qu'elle fasse payer sa mère pour ce déménagement expresse.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers le groupe d'élève. Cette vieille femme avec son visage sévère et son chignon parfaitement tiré en arrière imposait le respect par sa seule présence. Lou ne l'écoutait pas lorsqu'elle leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait déjà comment allait se dérouler la répartition. Volontairement elle se mit à l'écart lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, elle les dépassait tous d'au moins deux têtes et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire remarquer maintenant. Mais tout au bout de la grande salle, sur l'estrade, les professeurs avaient tous remarque cette étrange adolescente, même prévenu de son arrivé, ils n'en restèrent pas moins étonné par son apparence. Certain se demandaient déjà comment ils allaient contenir cette fille qui semblait être un drôle de numéros. Les noms défilèrent un à un dans l'ordre alphabétique, les gamins déjà passés étaient répartit entre les quatre maisons. M…N…O…P…A l'annonce de son prénom, Lou se décolla de la porte contre laquelle elle était toujours appuyée. Des centaines d'yeux fixaient ses mèches bleues et vertes comme hypnotisés. Lou s'assit sur le tabouret comme si de rien n'était et McGonagall pausa le choipeaux sur sa tête.

« - Qu'avons-nous là…oh une petite française ! Magnifique…Magnifique…Je vois…Tu en veux beaucoup à ta mère hein ? Tu ne veux pas être ici n'est ce pas ? Et tu te fiche aussi de savoir dans qu'elle maison tu vas être.

-…Oui en effet.

-…Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour toi pas vrai ? Tu a assez d'imagination pour t'en accommoder et parvenir à tes fins… »

La discussion entre Lou et le choipeaux durant pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence religieux planait dans la grande salle de Poudlard, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Lou avait adopté une attitude dégagée, presque désinvolte, comme si elle s'en fichait complètement de savoir dans qu'elle maison elle allait atterrir et cette indifférence n'échappa à personne. Tous se demandait d'où sortait cette fille multicolore venait et surtout pourquoi elle donnait l'impression de perdre son temps à papoter avec le choipeaux. Parmi les élèves de Gryffondor, Harry Potter était complètement hypnotisé par cette fille étrange, comme si elle n'était pas là par hasard mais qu'elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui intimait de faire bien attention avec elle, que cette fameuse Lou n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Il tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard entendu, elle aussi semblait un peu inquiète de la présence de cette nouvelle élève. Le choipeaux fini par se taire au bout d'un certain temps, on ne l'entendait plus chuchoter des mots inaudibles à l'oreille de Lou. L'inquiétude d'Harry augmenta encore, la dernière fois que le choipeaux avait mit un temps infini avant de rendre son verdict c'était pour lui…Lou attendait que le choipeaux choisissent, bras et jambes croisés.

« - Serpentard ! »

Des applaudissements enjoués de la part des Serpentards accueillir la nouvelle avec entrain. Ils semblaient tout à coup fiers d'avoir une fille aussi étrange parmi eux. Tout au bout de la table, Drago laissa échapper un sourire indéchiffrable. McGonagall retira le choipeaux de la tête de Lou, celle-ci secoua la masse importante de ses cheveux bouclés d'un air détaché. En apercevant Drago tout au bout de la table, ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent d'un seul coup, ce qui n'échappa pas le moins du monde à Hermione. Sans rien savoir de cette fameuse Lou, elle s'en méfiait déjà. Lou par contre se fichait totalement des regards que les élèves lui lançaient, elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la sale avant de descendre du tabouret. Elle ralentit à côté son futur professeur, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne comptait pas rester sage durant toute cette année elle la regarda d'un air de défi pendant un dixième de seconde avant de continuer sa route en direction de la table des Serpentards. Avec ce simple regard, Lou venait d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle ne comptait pas être discrète ni sage et le temps qu'avait prit le choipeaux avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard n'était pas passé inaperçu non plus. Tout le monde sentait que cette année n'allait encore pas être de tout repos.

Malgré tout, le professeur McGonagall ne s'était pas laissé démonter par l'attitude de cette nouvelle élève, elle en avait vu plus d'un agir de cette manière, à commencer par le père de Harry Potter ainsi que Sirius Black. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une autre forte tête comme elle en avait vu passé des centaines. La suite de la cérémonie de répartition se passa sans problème, à sa nouvelle place à côté de Drago, Lou en profita pour détailler toute la pièce et surtout le plafond. Pour le moment Drago ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblaient les futur Serpentards avant de s'occuper de sa voisine, il lui avait déjà permit de prendre place avec lui. Pour les autres, Lou étaient devenu en quelque secondes la « princesse des Serpentards » puisque Drago était considéré comme « le prince » Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre réellement compte. Les élèves des trois autres maisons ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux, Lou était dorénavant le nouveau phénomène de Poudlard, avec son accord ou pas. Elle fini quand même par se rendre compte du regard des autres qui pesait sur elle depuis quelques minutes alors qu'elle en avait strictement rien à faire. Elle se pencha vers Drago d'une manière qui en étonna plusieurs, en pausant presque sa tête contre la sienne.

« - Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? »

Drago sourit d'un air mystérieux en se prêtant au jeu remarquablement. Il se reprocha encore d'elle.

« - Je ne sais pas…Peu être qu'ils se demandent pourquoi tu es venu t'asseoir directement à côté de moi.

-Vraiment ? Tu es si prisé que ça ?

- Oh plus que tu ne l'imagines… »

Pile en face des deux sorciers, Harry n'avait pas raté un seul instant de ce petit manège, cette fille ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Même après cette guerre stupide, un Serpentard restait un Serpentard, il valait mieux s'en méfier dés le début et lui accorder sa confiance après que faire l'inverse. Mais la vraie question était : Pourquoi une étrangère rentrait à Poudlard en septième année ? C'était complètement stupide, pour un an il suffisait de la laissait dans son ancienne école. Cette année promettait d'être riche en émotion, une fois de plus. Harry commençait à désespérer, chacune de ses années d'études était marquée par un évènement, le plus souvent incroyable Et sa seconde septième année ne semblait pas échapper à la règle. Pendant tout le discourt de la directrice Harry ne quitta pas la nouvelle Serpentard des yeux, elle non plus n'écoutait pas, elle discuter avec Drago sans se soucier le moins du monde de McGonagall. Les professeurs auraient énormément de mal à se faire obéir par cette élève que l'on pouvait juger comme rebelle au premier regard. Harry soupira en pensant à tout ce qui pouvait arriver avec cette fille et ça le décourageait d'avance. Hermione partageait son appréhension vis-à-vis de Lou, elle pausa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« - Tu sais Harry, si ça peu te rassurer, j'irais voir à la bibliothèque si je trouve quelque chose sur sa famille, Pacioli n'est pas très courant comme nom.

- A mon avis tu ne trouveras rien du tout mais cherche quand même.

-Pourquoi je ne trouverais rien ? J'ai trouvé pour Le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

- Là c'est différent, on dirait que sa place est ici.

- Je vois ce que veux dire, mais je n'ai rien à perdre à chercher un peu.

- Non, fais tes recherches mais je le sens mal avec elle, il va falloir la surveiller de près je crois.

- A ce point ?

- Oh oui, et tu sais c'est rares que je me trompe sur ce genre d'intuition.

- Je sais…C'est bien pour ça que ça m'inquiète.

-… »

Personne ne se souciait des premières années qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les regards étaient tous concentrés sur Lou qui continuait de bavarder avec Drago comme si ils étaient seuls. Les Serpentards étaient de plus en plus fiers d'avoir Lou à leur table. Même les professeurs observaient la nouvelle Serpentard avec intérêt, certains comme le professeur McGonagall savaient qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de mal avec La française. La directrice annonça le début du repas et des centaines de plats tous plus appétissants les un que les autres se matérialisèrent sur les tables. L'agitation causé par l'arrivé de Lou s'envola au moment où le repas commença, comme si les élèves avaient changé de priorité d'un seul coup.

Drago sentait son ventre crier famine et se servit de tout, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il aimait beaucoup les repas de Poudlard. Il regarda sa voisine d'un air amusé devant son expression ébahit, de tout évidence en France les repas n'étaient pas du tout comme ça. La surprise passée, Lou piocha un peu dans tout les plats, elle avait tellement faim qu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre deux desserts. La directrice annonça la fin de repas quand tout le monde fut repu. Les élèves se levèrent pour regagner leur dortoirs respectifs, Drago s'excusa auprès de Lou mais il devait faire visiter les dortoirs aux premières années, c'était son rôle.

« - Mademoiselle Pacioli attendez un instant je vous pris. »

Lou s'arrêta juste avant de quitter la grande salle, elle avait reconnu la voix de la directrice qui voulait lui parler, cette interpellation la laissa septique, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait.

« - Ah Monsieur Malfoy est déjà partit, tant pis. Mademoiselle Pacioli, ne prenait surtout pas cela comme un traitement de faveur mais vous aurez une chambre à part, comme les préfets pour cette année. Les dortoirs de septième année de Serpentard sont pleins, il n'y a pas de place pour vous.

- D'accort, c'est où ?

-Dans les cachots, allez dans cette direction et rattraper Monsieur Malfoy, il sait où se trouve sa chambre, la vôtre ainsi que celle de Mademoiselle Parkinson, l'autre préfet de Serpentard.

- D'accort. Allez à plus tard ! »

Lou lui accorda un signe de la main puis s'en alla en courant. Le professeur McGonagall resta figée pendant qu'elle la regardait partir. A côté d'elle Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu, cette fille était soit rebelle soit complètement cinglée, peu être même les deux à la fois. La directrice s'en alla à son tour la tête haute comme si de rien n'était. Lou ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver le groupe de première année, devancé par Drago. Elle les écarta de son chemin sans ménagement pour rejoindre le Serpentard. A la vue de sa nouvelle amie arc-en-ciel Drago sourit d'un air distrait sans cesser ses explications sur la vie au château. La visite approchait de la fin, Drago s'arrêta Tout au bout d'un couloir, il faisait froid, Lou tremblait pourtant il faisait bon dehors lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Drago leur expliqua alors que ce couloir était sous le lac, mais que la salle commune était très bien chauffée ainsi que les dortoirs. Il prononça le mont de passe de manière à ce que tout les élèves présents l'entendent « Vert Emeraude » La voix de Drago résonna dans le couloir puis le passage consentit à s'ouvrir. Les élèves rentrèrent et Pansy prit le relais pour leur indiquer leur chambre. Drago fit demi-tour, suivit par Lou. Un peu avant l'entrée de la salle commune il y avait un petit couloir sur la droite et un autre sur la gauche.

« - A gauche il y a ta chambre, ainsi que celle de Pansy, si tu à un problème tu peux lui demander, elle à l'air un peu cruche et méchante comme ça mais elle sera gentille avec toi, tu es à Serpentard. Ma chambre se trouve à droite là bas, pareil si tu as besoin de quelque chose…Ton nom est écrit sur la porte au cas où.

- Merci Drago.

- De rien, bonne nuit…Ah oui ! Si tu veux tu peux mettre un mot de passe il suffit de demander au serpent sur la porte.

- D'accort, merci beaucoup, bonne nuit. »

Lou poussa la porte de sa chambre, son nom était écrit sur une petite plaque en argent joliment décorée. La pièce était vaste, dans les tons vert et argent comme le blason des Serpentards. Dans le fond il y avait un lit double à baldaquin et au centre un grand canapé avec une table basse, Plus dans un coin, un grand bureau et bois noir. Une porte sur la gauche lui indiqua la présence d'une salle de bain. Toutes ses affaires étaient là, il ne manquait plus que sa guitare qui devrait arriver prochainement. Sa chambre était jolie mais vraiment trop sombre à son gout, Lou aimait les couleurs vives comme le rouge, le orange, le bleu clair, le vert clair…Elle retira sa robe de sorcière pour se mettre plus à l'aise et sortit sa baguette, elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans une chambre comme ça. Elle la moquette verte émeraude au sol mais changea complètement la tapisserie, elle était à présent rayée de jolies et douces couleurs pastels et les draps avaient prit un belle couleur vert clair. Sa chambre paraissait tout de suite plus gaie et également plus en accort avec elle-même. Lou donna un coup de baguette sur ses affaires qui se rangèrent automatiquement dans l'armoire. Lou se lava le visage, se déshabilla puis mit sa nuisette et se faufila entre les draps. Elle fixait le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, les heures défilaient très lentement sur son réveil magique…

* * *

_Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine_

_Reviews???_

_Electrastar_


	4. Stand By Me

_de retour, la semaine prochaine je fais le pont donc la suite plus tôt._

_pas de point de vu particulier_

_Stand By Me - John Lennon_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Stand By Me**

Lou n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, allongé sur le dos les bras derrières la tête, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour énerver sa mère. La première chose à faire était d'avoir un certain nombre d'élèves à son palmarès et de lui parlé de chacune de ses conquêtes mais ça ne suffirait pas. La jeune fille comptait laisser libre court à ses changement d'humeur envers ses professeurs, elle était déjà réputé dans son école pour toujours dire non à un ordre donné mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle prévoyait. Une vraie petite rebelle et ils n'avaient encore rien vue, elle comptait bien explorer le parc de temps en temps, ainsi que les cuisines et le reste du château. Elle voulait que tout les professeurs sachent qu'elle désobéissait à toutes les règles mais qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à la coincé, c'était le but du jeu, les narguer mais ne pas se faire prendre. Lou repoussa la lourde couverture, elle avait vraiment trop chaud. 00 :20. Minuit passé et elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir. La jeune sorcière attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et ralluma sa chandelle. Elle sortit de sa trousse de toilette un verni bleu et un verni vert puis se peignit un ongle de chaque couleur en alternant. 00 :40.

Lou souffla sur ses ongles plus qu'il ne le fallait, une odeur désagréable de vernis flottait dans l'air mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se demandait si Drago allait rester avec elle pendant les cours ou s'il préféré être avec ses anciens amis. Lou avait eu tout la journée pour se souvenir des articles qu'elle avait lut sur lui. Il était toujours décrit comme un garçon arrogant et imbu de lui-même, mais depuis le début il ne l'avait pas prise de haut. Lou se demandait si la chute de Voldemort l'avait libéré des obligations dues à son nom, les Malfoy étaient réputé dans le monde des sorciers pour être particulièrement intransigeant envers les né-moldus. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'aristocratique dans son attitude mais on ne peut pas changer son éducation. Et toujours selon la gazette, c'est Harry Potter lui-même qui aurait défendu tout les enfants de mangemorts, y comprit Drago. Lou se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put vivre pour changer à ce point. 00 :50. Les pensées de Lou étaient toujours concentré sur Drago, impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil.

Lou se releva d'un bond éteignit sa chandelle et se servit de sa baguette pour s'éclairer à l'aide d'un lumos, elle ne voulait pas déranger Drago au milieu de la nuit mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde et même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer elle avait peur. Seulement elle était vraiment trop fière pour le dire à qui que ce soit. Elle préféré quand même allait voir Drago que Pansy, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais c'était moins risqué. Pied nu et en nuisette, Lou traversa le couleur sans faire de bruit. Le sol en pierre lui paraissait aussi froid que de la glace tellement il faisait chaud dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, comme pour la sienne, il avait une petite plaque d'argent avec son nom inscrit dessus. Le serpent sculpté dans le bois de la porte ouvrit les yeux, Lou le regarda d'un air méfiant, elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait réveiller le Serpentard ou non. Après tout si quelqu'un débarquait dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit en disant qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir elle n'était pas sûre de l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Lou inspira puis toqua, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un Drago complètement endormit et torse nu lui ouvrit.

« - …Hum ? »

Lou resta muette pendant quelques secondes face à lui, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy, elle avait honte de venir le déranger comme ça. Elle baissa la tête.

« - J'arrive pas à dormir… »

Appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte, Drago tentait de se réveiller mais surtout de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il soupira, fatigué, puis ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

« - Aller, rentre.

-…Merci. »

Lou rentra dans la chambre sans se faire prier et éteignit sa baguette, la chandelle de Drago sur sa table de chevet était allumée. Sa chambre était totalement identique à cette qu'elle avait au départ, avant qu'elle ne la refasse presque entièrement. Les affaires de Drago était toujours dans ses valises, il avait dut se coucher directement, Lou s'en voulait. Drago referma la porte en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir au cas où. Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi Lou était là, il avait énormément de mal à s'éclaircir les idées mais il se rendit vite compte que la jeune sorcière n'état pas très habillé. Drago finit par comprendre qu'elle avait eu recourt à l'ultime solution pour dormir, c'est-à-dire lui. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait besoin de parler, elle avait seulement l'air d'une forte tête, c'était une adolescente normal qui avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de liberté que les autres. Son esprit s'éclaircit peu à peu mais également sur le drôle de caractère de sa nouvelle amie, il espérait juste que la prochaine fois elle viendrait le réveiller avant qu'il ne dorme aussi profondément. Il s'avança vers elle et la poussa vers le lit, même si elle voulait parler Drago n'avait pas vraiment envi de rester debout. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, Lou l'imita en hésitant un peu.

« - T'as rien à craindre je ne vais pas te manger, t'es bien venu pour dormir avec moi parce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir seule non ?

- Oui…Tu ne le répèteras pas hein ? S'il te plait…

- Mais non…Ne t'inquiète pas…Je te l'ai déjà dis je suis un Malfoy et non un monstre…

- mh…Drago…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai peur…

- Je sais.

-…

- Tu ne serais pas venu me dérange au milieu de la nuit si ça n'avait pas était important. Tu es à Serpentard, ça veut aussi dire que tu as une certaine fierté…

-… »

Drago ferma les yeux, si elle ne voulait pas parler il n'allait pas l'obliger à le faire, il était fatigué et il voulait surtout dormir, il se trouvait déjà bien gentil de lui avoir ouvert au milieu de la nuit mais en plus de la laisser dormir avec lui. Il avait beau avoir un peu changé il ne s'était pas non plus transformer en marraine la bonne fée, sa générosité toute neuve avait des limites. Les deux sorciers ne bougeaient plus, l'un face à l'autre ils s'écoutaient respirer, ils paraissaient paisible même si en réalité leurs esprits étaient tourmentés par des centaines de questions. Lou se recroquevilla vers Drago, son front contre le torse du sorcier. Drago sentait son souffle effleurer sa peau et faisait de son mieux pour ne par frissonner, la respiration de Lou se fit de plus en plus saccader jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle pleurait. Drago prit conscience de la détresse de la jeune fille, il donnait l'impression d'avoir prit un douche froide. Elle faisait comme lui, elle avait bâtit un mur pour se cacher derrière, faire croire que tout allait bien alors qu'en réalité c'était l'exacte opposé. Drago revoyait en elle ce qu'il avait vécut l'année précédente, des souvenirs encore présent comme une blessure ouverte et encore saignante. Il leva sa main et la pausa sur la tête de Lou en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« - ça va aller Lou ne t'inquiètes pas…Aller calme toi…Tu es un arc-en-ciel plein de couleurs joyeuses, pas un arc-en-ciel en noir et blanc tout triste…Dors je suis là… »

Drago la serra contre lui, Lou s'en voulait de ne pas avoir géré son stress toute seule, d'ordinaire elle ne faisait part de ses inquiétudes à personne, pas même à ses amis, elle était très secrète. En fait elle préféré que les gens pensent qu'elle allait bien plutôt que tout le monde soit aux petits soins avec elle, ça l'énervé au plus haut point. Mais là c'était différent il y avait Drago. Il avait l'air particulièrement touché par la jeune fille de son plein grés ou pas. Lou ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres mais elle voulait quand même quelqu'un qui soit là pour l'aider en cas de besoin et Drago était là. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître d'ailleurs car Drago ne venait que très rarement en aide aux autres et ce n'était jamais gratuit. Lou sentait les larmes lui brulaient les yeux mais elle ne parvenait pas à les arrêter, toute la colère, la rancœur et la peine accumulé tout l'été s'évacué à cet instant précis ; elle avait besoin de pleurer. Elle laissa ses larmes coulées pendant un long moment avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, Drago attendais qu'elle s'endorme pour se détendre un peu et la bizarrerie de la situation le fit doucement sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec une fille sans la toucher…

« - Dors petit arc-en-ciel, dors que tu ne sais pas quand l'orage reviendra … »

* * *

_Allez une petite reviews ça prend deux petite minutes, c'est gratuit et ça me ferait plaisir..._

_Electrastar_


	5. lying is the most fun a girl can have

_Bonjour!_

_Voila la suite!_

_Panic at the disco - lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off_

_Voir la traduction pour comprendre_

_/traduction-Panic_At_The_Disco-Lying_Is_The_Most_Fun_a_Girl_Can_Have_Without_Taking_Her_Clothes_Off-lyrics,t12109  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off**

POV Drago

BIP BIP BIP BIPBIP BIP

Je cherche mon réveil à l'aveuglette pour l'exploser, je fini par le faire tomber et il s'arrêta immédiatement de sonner, il doit être cassé, t'en pis pour lui. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever, d'ailleurs le n'ai même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je hais le train, et tout ces morveux bah qu'elle horreur. Je suis découragé d'avance par cette journée qui s'annonce comme longue, très longue. Premier défaut des Malfoy, la paresse ! Mon royaume pour une grasse matinée ! Sauf que je n'ai pas de royaume donc je vais être obligé de me lever. Il fait tellement bon dans ces draps…Quand je pense à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, Lou qui est venu me sortir de mon sommeil à une heure du matin parce qu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir et après elle a pleuré dans mes bras pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Pas étonnant que je sois crevé, elle m'a tenu éveiller au moins jusqu'à trois heure ! Je croix que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos avec elle, j'ai bien peur qu'elle me refasse ce coup et plus d'une fois, elle est vraiment bizarre quand même, c'est une forte tête avec un cœur aussi fragile que le cristal. D'ailleurs en parlant de Lou, je ne la sens pas à côté de moi ! J'ouvre les yeux et en effet elle n'est plus là mais il y a un bout de parchemin à la place.

_Bonjour Drago,_

_Il est 5h, je viens de me réveiller et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je te remercie pour cette nuit, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prit et je te demande de me pardonner. Encore une fois j'aimerais que tu ne parles pas de ça aux autres, j'ai horreur de passé pour une petite chose fragile._

_A tout à l'heure, _

_Amicalement_

_Lou_

1 : sortir des draps serait une bonne chose

2 : prendre une douche je dois sentir le phoque

3 : s'habiller je ne vais pas descendre nu

4 : préparer mes affaires sinon je vais être en retard

5 : aérer un peu ça pue le chacal

6 : allé déjeuné j'ai très faim

7 : se motiver pour faire les numéros 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6.

…encore 5 petites minutes y a pas le feu aux flaques…BIP BIP BIP BIP…ah tient il n'est pas mort lui, ça doit être un signe, aller debout ! Un pied dehors, deux pieds dehors et le tour est joué comme quoi ce n'est vraiment pas compliquer. Étape 1 réussit, maintenant étape 2. J'attrape mes affaires qui sont jeté par terre à côté de mon lit et je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, pas envie d'aller jusqu'à celle des préfets, trop loin, trop la flemme. J'allume l'eau. C'est froid…J'en ai marre…Je prends un douche rapide mais suffisamment longue pour me réveiller complètement. Je mets mes habits de sorciers, je n'ai même pas prit de temps de me sécher, mes cheveux dégoulinent d'eau, tant pis. Etape 2 et 3 terminées, étape suivante. Je sors mon sac de ma valise et le pause sur mon lit, au moins là je ne risque pas d'oublier. J'attrape ma baguette sur ma table de chevet et jette un sort pour que cette horrible odeur de fauve s'en aille. Etape 4 et 5 accomplis, maintenant j'ai encore faim, déjeuner ! Le petit mot de Lou est sur mon bureau, j'ouvre le tiroir et le glisse dedans, on ne sait jamais. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, je mets ma baguette dans ma poche et je sors de ma chambre. Il faudrait que je pense à mettre un mot de passe…Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

Il n'y pas personne dans les couloirs, tout les élèves doivent être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, je vais encore passer pour celui qui veut se faire remarquer par tout les moyens. C'est génial je vais encore avec ce petit regards noir de la part des Gryffondors qui m'est exclusivement réservé. Comme si le temps n'avait rien changé. Quand je repense à l'année dernière et que je vois où je suis aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette période sombre, comme si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, et pourtant…Avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle je vérifie une dernière fois que mes cheveux sont à peu près secs. Il parait que le gel ne me va pas du tout alors j'ai fini par laisser tomber mais arriver tremper n'est pas non plus une brillante idée. Je pousse l'énorme porte, de toute façon c'est un peu tard pour jouer les mannequins. Automatiquement plusieurs regards se tournent vers moi et ne me quittent pas, ces harpies me font penser aux mouches qui tournent autour des ampoules chez les moldus. Du côté des gryffondors Potter ne semble même par s'apercevoir de ma présence, il fixe Lou comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ce transforme en dragon et dévore tout le monde. Elle est tellement étrange qu'il ne peut que s'en méfier, en même temps je crois que je serais pareil à sa place.

Je me dirige vers ceux de ma maison sans vraiment me presser, je voudrais voir à quel moment Potter se rendra compte que je suis là. Il ne me voit pas jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans son champs de vision, c'est-à-dire environ 5-6 mètres avant d'arriver à ma place. Lou me sourit, elle à laisser tomber ses mèches bleues pour en arborer des argenté à la place. Vert et argent les couleurs de Serpentard, nos couleurs. Pansy et Lou sont assissent l'une à côté de l'autre, il y a une place de libre à côté de Lou qui m'est sans doute réservée. Je me penche vers Pansy et l'embrasse sur le front, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris depuis plusieurs année déjà, Pansy est un peu comme ma petite sœur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation je fais la même chose avec Lou, sur le moment je sens qu'elle ne comprend pas mais elle ne laisse rien paraître. Tout en prenant place à côté d'elle, je passe ma main dans son dos en guise d'excuse, on s'expliquera sur ce bonjour peu commun plus tard. Elle sourit et cligna des yeux pour me dire que le message était bien reçu. Mon regard croise celui de Potter pour qu'il laisse Lou tranquille pendant le reste du petit déjeuner, il acquiesce et reprend sa conversation avec Granger. Je contemple la nourriture étalée devant moi puis me sert en croissants, pains au chocolats et jus d'orange.

« - Bien dormi ? me demande Lou.

- Plutôt bien, répondis-je en souriant, et toi ?

- Bien aussi, les lits sont très confortables ici. »

Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre ce sous entendu et son clin d'œil.

« - Et toi Pansy tu as bien dormi ?

- Encore mieux qu'une marmotte ! On a tous eu du mal à ce lever ce matin, surtout les premières années. Bon je vous laisse j'ai promis à des filles de première année justement de leur montrer les salles pour ne pas qu'elles se perdent. A tout à l'heure en cours !

- A tout' Pans'.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Lou me regarde en souriant comme si j'étais son fils, ça me dérange un peu quand même. Je la dévisage mais elle sourit encore plus.

« - Quoi ?!

- Mais rien, dépêches toi de manger sinon on va avoir un problème de timing.

- Roh ça va ! On a quoi en premier ?

- Métamorphose, un cours commun avec le mignon à lunettes et la jolie frisée qui me regardaient tout à l'heure. »

Je crache ce que j'ai dans la bouche et manque de m'étouffer. Je croix que je n'ai pas très bien entendu, ou alors j'ai très bien entendu mais c'est vraiment, vraiment très bizarre. « Le mignon à lunettes et la jolie frisée » nan mais elle a fumé quoi ce matin Lou avant que j'arrive ? « Le mignon…et la jolie…». Je lève les yeux vers la table de gryffondors, ouais pourquoi pas après tout, c'est vrai que Potter n'est pas si mal et Granger est bien foutu. Mais quand même ! Si elle veut se faire quelqu'un, tout sauf les Gryffondors ! Par pitié.

« - Heu…Lou, tu sautes sur ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, mais s'il te plait pas sur les Gryffondors.

- Pourquoi pas ? Y en a qui sont pas mal à Gryffondor.

- C'est comme ça, depuis toujours les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne peuvent pas se voir, c'est comme ça. Il n'y a aucun problème avec les autres maisons mais les serpents et les lions ne font pas bon ménage. Personnellement je pense que c'est à cause de nos caractères, ils sont très différents.

- On est vraiment si différent d'eux que ça ?

- Plus que tu ne sembles l'imaginer. Nous sommes calculateurs, ne n'agissons jamais sans savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite, on est aussi plus malin, plus malicieux, certains disent même plus ou moins pervertis. Alors que les Gryffondors ne pensent qu'au courage et fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir, impressionnant mais très idiot. Tu comprends ? On est leur exact opposé.

- Oui je comprends mais je trouve ça vraiment stupide.

- C'est vrai mais comme ça depuis des siècles et en plus ça met un peu d'ambiance !

- Si tu le dis…Bon t'as fini, on peut y aller ?

- Oui on peut. »

On se lève tranquillement, la Grande Salle est encore pleine comme quoi je n'étais pas réellement en retard, on alors tout le monde l'est. Lou marche devant moi, elle a vraiment l'allure d'une Serpentard, droite et fière, elle en aussi vraiment le caractère, maligne, un peu calculatrice, intelligente, et même arrogante. J'attends de voir si elle est également « pervertit », elle a l'air d'être du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui lui plait. Finalement je suis content de ne pas avoir changé d'école, ça aurait été vraiment dommage de rater ce drôle de numéros ! J'aime bien son petit côté « gamin je n'en fais qu'à ma tête » ça lui va bien, même si je suis sûr et certain qu'elle cache bien son jeu. J'aime beaucoup ses mèches aussi, c'est un jolie clin d'œil aux couleurs de notre maison, celles qui sont argentées reflètent le soleil, on dirait qu'elle brille. Juste avant de passer la porte je me retourne vers Potter et lui lance un regard mi-amusé mi-narquois. Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveu de Lou sinon il aura affaire à moi. Son visage est fermé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense mais je crains le pire pour elle. On fini quand même par regagner nos chambres. Lou me tire par le bras et le plante devant la sienne.

« - Dis Drago, comment on met un mot de passe déjà ? J'ai oublié.

- Tu demandes au serpent sur la porte.

-…euh monsieur le serpent ? Je voudrais mettre un mot de passe…

-Shhhhhhh, siffla t'il en se déroulant.

-Et maintenant je dis quoi ?

- Ben tu lui donnes le mot de passe que tu veux.

- Je mets quoi comme mot de passe ?

- Ce que tu veux !

- D'accort…Monsieur le serpent, je voudrais que le mot de passe soit « gris métal »

-Shhhhhhh, il cligna des yeux et reprit sa place. »

On reste quelques instant sans bouger, drôle de mot de passe. Je me demande si c'est un moyen mnémotechnique en rapport avec celui de la salle commune.

« - Pourquoi ce mot de passe ? C'est en rapport avec notre salle commune ?

-C'est la couleur de tes yeux.

-… ?!?!!!

- A tout de suite ! »

Elle rentre dans sa chambre et me ferme la porte au nez. J'y crois pas, la couleur de mes yeux…C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Et pourquoi mes yeux à moi ? Pourquoi pas les siens ou ceux de sa mère ? Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire de moi, à ce rythme là dans trois jours elle aura réussi à me mettre dans son lit, ou elle sera à nouveau dans le mien au choix. Nan mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi comme mot de passe…Celui de la salle commune aussi d'ailleurs, je me demande qui en a eu l'idée ! Je me dirige vers ma chambre, il faut que je prépare mes affaires, on a cours dans une demi heure, avec les Gryffondors. Lou va passer son temps à déshabiller Potter du regard er lui à vouloir l'assassiner à distance, quel jolie programme, j'ai vraiment pas du tout hâte d'y être bizarrement. Je serpent sculpté sur ma porte se déroule lentement en me voyant venir. Il faut que je mette un mot de passe moi aussi, Pansy l'a sans doute fait hier en arrivant et Lou vient de la faire, il ne reste donc plus que moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux à la recherche d'une idée. Il siffle doucement pour me montrer son impatience.

« - Serpent, je voudrais que mon mot de passe soit « Bleu lagon »

-Shhhhhhh… »

Il cligna des yeux, comme celui de Lou et s'enroula à nouveau sur lui-même. Voilà Lou, tu as la couleur de mes yeux en mot de passe et moi, j'ai la couleur des tiens.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Electrastar_


	6. What I've Done

_Suite ^^ venez lire s'il vous plait!_

_What I've Done - Linkin park  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

**What I've Done**

« - J'ai envie de fumer »

Lou venait de rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait déjà devant sa porte, son sac sur l'épaule. Le Serpentard la regardait d'un air lassé, comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde à laquelle il aurait songé. Lou baissa la tête d'un air penaud, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne fumer qu'en de très rares occasions mais le stress pour elle était vraiment énorme, il lui fallait une cigarette. Elle avait sur le visage, une expression d'enfant désoler de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. Drago soupira bruyamment pour lui montrer sons désaccord mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus, Lou n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, le visage fermer. Sa fureur était plus ou moins silencieuse seulement il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour quelque chose qu'il faisait lui aussi. En y pensant il serait bien allé fumer un peu avant le début des cours, sa première cigarette depuis la fin de la guerre. « J'ai envie de fumer » ces mots avaient une note de profond désespoir dans la bouche de la jeune sorcière, un peu comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Drago lui sourit d'un air distrait, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions au sujet de la consommation de tabac.

« - Très bien, céda t-il, nous avons un peu de temps avant d'aller en cours.

- Merci Drago ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'en ai besoin…

- C'est rien, par contre tu te dépêcheras de la finir.

-Oui c'est promis. »

Les deux sorciers se précipitèrent dehors pour avoir le temps de finir cette fameuse cigarette. Drago ne parla pas pendant que Lou sortait son paquet de cigarette moldue de son sac de cours. Il la regarda prendre sa baguette puis l'allumer doucement. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur du château et tira une longue latte et laissa la fumée opaque s'échapper entre ses lèvres. Les yeux levés vers le ciel plus ou moins clément, Lou semblait être au beau milieu d'un rêve, comme si même Drago n'existait plus. Ces grand yeux bleues étaient légèrement voilés, Drago devina qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son passé malgré tout les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour passer à autre chose. Il la regarda inspirer et expirer cette fumée pendant un petit moment, mais un coup de vent soudain l'éteignit sans prévenir. Lou prit la cigarette entre ses doigts et la fixa quelques secondes et elle se ralluma. Drago la dévisagea, même parti les sorciers les plus puissants ce genre de petit tour n'étaient pas très rependus et elle ne pouvait pas s'être rallumée tout seule…Il ne s'en méfié pas mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec elle. Il prit lui prit la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, estimant qu'il avait bien le droit à la fin, et la fini en quelques lattes. Il jeta la cigarette au sol et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon, ça faisait quand même du bien.

« - Tu fumes toi ? demanda Lou extrêmement surprise.

- Et oui, encore tu ne sais pas tout de moi !

-Comment ça ?

- Tu comprendras plus tard, dépêches on va être en retard avec ces conneries.

- Mais Drago…

-Plus tard je t'ai dis, on n'a pas le temps.

- D'accort… »

Drago fit demi tour et se dirigea à grandes enjambés en direction de la salle de métamorphose, avec la vieille harpie qui lui servait de professeur, c'était assez risqué d'être en retard plus de une minute. Lou trottait doucement derrière ses talons, de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le château était encore un véritable labyrinthe pour elle. Drago sourit doucement en la comparant à un petit chien qui le suivait partout. Pendant un moment il faudrait faire ce petit manège car Lou n'avait absolument aucun sens do l'orientation. Cette fille était un drôle de personnage, en réalité il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de voir quel genre de comportement elle adoptait en classe, face aux élèves et aux professeurs. Drago s'attendait dés cet instant à la voir souvent en retenue et il n'ignorait pas non plus qu'elle leur ferait certainement perdre quelques points durant l'année scolaire. Par chance lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose, les élèves n'étaient encore pas tous rentrés. Ils se mêlèrent à la file des élèves qui rentraient et s'installèrent vers le milieu de la salle, juste derrière Harry Potter. Drago soupira, il voulait se mettre aussi loin que possible du survivant mais ils étaient arrivés un peu trop tard pour avoir une place correcte…

« - Malfoy tu pue la clope ! lança Hermione.

- La ferme Granger c'est toujours mieux que de puer la poussière.

- Pff… »

Lou les considéra d'un air interrogateur comme désorienté par cet échange de politesse.

« -Drago…je n'ai pas tout compris…

- C'est rien, je t'avais dis qu'une quelconque entente entre nos deux maisons était impossible.

- Je veux bien mais à ce point quand même c'est un peu excessif.

- Possible mais ça a toujours était comme ça dans l'histoire des quatre maisons.

- Vous êtes bizarre… »

Lou ne termina pas sa phrase, leur professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle. Avec sa grande robe qui flottait derrière elle et son nez étrange McGonagall ressemblait vaguement à une espèce de gros vautour. La jeune sorcière sourit doucement à cette image plutôt comique, un sourire qui ne passa inaperçu ni pour Drago ni pour son professeur. Le cours commença directement sans plus attendre, les autres élèves semblaient être habitués à ce fonctionnement car aucun ne protesta. Son voisin non plus n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en inquiéter plus que ça. Lou ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle était plus occupée à détailler la salle ainsi que tous ceux qui allaient passé le reste de l'année avec elle. La plupart de ces visages lui étaient familier puisque tout les élèves prenaient le train pour venir à l'école, elle en avait croisé plus d'un en cherchant un place. La salle était assez vaste, dans le même style que le château tout entier, tout dans ce bâtiment était totalement opposé à ce qu'elle avait connu en France. Là où elle était avant, le château qui lui servait d'école était plus dans un style gothique, beaucoup plus raffiné et lumineux que Poudlard dont la structure était plus imposante que belle. La rêverie de Lou ne dura pas longtemps, très vite McGonagall s'aperçu qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

« - Mademoiselle Pacioli, reportez donc vôtre attention sur le cours je vous prie.

- Heu…ouais, répondit Lou sans écouter.

- Je vous demande également de me répondre plus poliment.

- Mhh.

- Vous m'écoutez un peu ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Mademoiselle, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me résumer ce que j'ai dis ces dix dernières minutes.

- Aucune idée.

- Deux heures de retenus »

Lou allait répondre mais Drago pausa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la faire taire. Devant eux Harry retenait un fou rire, cachait derrière ses mains.

« - Professeur, vous n'allez quand même pas la mettre en retenu dés le premier jour ?

- Bien sûr que si Monsieur Malfoy, et vous également ça vous apprendra à me répondre, ainsi que vous monsieur Potter, ça vous apprendra à vous moquer de vos camarades.

-Quoi ?! Moi aussi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Oui vous aussi Monsieur Potter, je vous attends tout les trois ce soir dans mon bureau à 20h.

- C'est pas juste.

-Silence Potter où je double la vôtre. »

L'année commençait vraiment très bien, premier cours et déjà une retenu comme quoi même si Lou avait changé d'école ses habitudes étaient identiques. Cette pensé la fit doucement sourire mais heureusement pour elle son professeur avait le dos tourné sinon ça retenu aurait doublé voir peu être triplé. Hermione se retourné pour jeter un coup d'œil aux Serpentards, histoire de voir leur réactions, Lou lui sourit gentiment comme si de rien n'était et Drago leva les yeux au ciel en s'abstenant de tout commentaire. La Gryffondor haussa les sourcils et se retourna, cette fille était bizarre et elle ne tenait pas à avec une retenu elle aussi. Harry jeta un regard en biais à son amie mais n'osa pas parler de peur de se faire entendre par McGonagall et par les concernés, il préféra se taire, de toute façon ils auraient largement le temps d'en parler après les cours. Plus personne ne parla ni ne décolla ses yeux de McGonagall durant le reste du cours de peur de se retrouver en retenu avec Harry, Drago et Lou pendant 2 heures car tous savaient parfaitement que laisser ces trois élèves seuls dans la même pièce était purement suicidaire. Drago se contenta d'avoir simplement l'air d'écouter car en réalité il cherchait le meilleur moyen pour doubler la retenu du Gryffondor, sans grand succès. Le cours se termina au soulagement général, les élèves avaient tous disparu de la salle de métamorphose en quelques secondes sans demander leur reste.

« - Drago…je suis désolée.

- … De toute façon maintenant c'est fait, on fera sa retenu débile et puis c'est tout.

- Mais c'est de ma faute quand même…

- Laisses, ça ne sert à rien.

-Mais… »

Drago S'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et poussa Lou un peu plus près du mur pour lui parler sans que tout le monde l'entende. Bien sûr ce petit manège n'avait échappé à personne mais les élèves avaient cependant l'intelligence de ne pas s'approcher au risque de s'attirer les foudres du Serpentard. Lou gardait obstinément ses yeux fixés sur l'écusson des Serpentards sur la robe de Drago, elle n'avait pas le courage de croiser les yeux de Drago sinon elle s'avait très bien qu'elle allé craquer et se mettre à pleurer. Seulement lui ne voyait pas vraiment les choses comme ça, il attrapa les poignets de la jeune sorcière et serra légèrement pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« - Tu me fais mal…

- Regardes moi Lou.

- Drago…J'ai mal.

- Avant regardes moi. »

Lou releva la tête au prix de grands efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes, elle se sentait coupable de la retenu du sorcier, mais elle était surtout très émotive.

« - Ce n'est rien, juste un retenu, ce n'est pas la première et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière.

- Oui mais là tu n'as rien fais…

- Peu importe, et il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

- Oui mais…

- Non plus de « mais », je m'en fiche complètement moi ! Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes que ça pour que je m'en soucis vraiment. Laisses tomber Lou, laisses tomber.

- D'accort… »

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et lui sourit pour la rassurer un peu. La matinée n'était même pas fini que déjà la jeune sorcière lui compliquait la vie d'une manière assez extraordinaire. Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans autres accrochages, Lou refusa seulement de manger pendant le repas de midi ainsi que le soir mais Drago ne fit pas de commentaire de peur de la vexer, et son caractère changeant l'en persuada définitivement. Elle se contenta de s'accrocher à sa robe de sorcier aussi discrètement que possible comme si ça la rassurer de le tenir. Sur ça non plus Drago ne fit aucuns commentaires, Lou était difficile à cerner alors autant ne pas la brusquer en lui retirant le tissu des mains. Après le repas chacun regagna sa chambre pendant une petite demi heure histoire de souffler un peu avant de repartir pour faire leur retenu, heureusement ils avaient très peu de devoir à faire pour le lendemain. Drago se reposa, allongé sur son lit dans un semi sommeil, il se doutait bien que Lou le réveillerait au milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, c'était cousu d'avance. L'heure d'aller en retenu arriva rapidement, Drago se leva à contre cœur et alla chercher Lou. Il toque une fois et la sorcière lui ouvrit, toujours vêtu de son uniforme et légèrement pâle. Sans échanger un seul mot ils quittèrent les cachots pour se diriger vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. La porte était déjà ouverte et Harry étais assit sur une des trois chaises alignées devant un grand bureau en chêne, le survivant ne semblait pas trop rassuré lui non plus.

« - Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là je vais pouvoir vous donner vôtre travail durant les 2 prochaines heures. Dans la salle de Métamorphose, Monsieur Potter pour aller me nettoyer toute la verrerie, Monsieur Malfoy le sol et Mademoiselle Pacioli les tableaux et les bureaux. Tout ça bien entendu sans magie et sans vous battre. La salle est ouverte, vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour accomplir vos différentes tâches. Vous pouvez retirer vos robes de sorciers qui risque d'être gênantes, vois pour vous Monsieur Malfoy, vôtre chemise si vraiment vous avez trop chaud. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Aucun d'eux n'adressa la parole à leur professeur, ils étaient bien trop soucieux de ce qui allait se passer durant les deux prochaines heures. Harry poussa la porte et à leur entrée les chandelles s'allumèrent. En effet tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour accomplir leur tâches ménagères était disposer au centre de la pièce. Harry soupira.

« - Hé bien c'est partit. »

* * *

_Alors?_


End file.
